The present invention relates generally to enclosed cargo trailers and, more particularly, to a device which prohibits fluids and particulates from entering the interior of an enclosed cargo trailer.
Presently, enclosed cargo trailers find a wide variety of application in both the industrial and consumer markets. These trailers are frequently employed to store and transport a variety of boxed and loose cargo, furniture, vehicles and the like. Some of the vehicles transported by enclosed cargo trailers include automobiles, snowmobiles, motorcycles, and go-carts. Delicate objects or objects and packaging which are susceptible to weather or road debris damage are frequently hauled in enclosed cargo trailers. More often than not, the cargo being hauled by these trailers is of sufficient commercial value or personal worth to the trailer operator to justify the cost of an enclosed trailer as opposed to open flat-bed trailers which provide little protection from road debris and weather damage.
Standard cargo trailers normally comprise an enclosed interior into which the cargo is placed. A structural assembly incorporated with or connected to the trailer chassis is generally disposed below the floor of the interior and provides a frame for the trailer. Such a structural assembly contains at least two sets of longitudinal I-beams, placed a preselected distance apart, running from the front to the rear of the trailer. The I-beams normally comprise part of or are secured to the trailer chassis. Additional support is gained by a series of cross members forming floor joists which are attached perpendicularly and span between the I-beams. Attached along the opposing sides of the I-beams are additional outwardly extending cross supports which cooperate with the spanning cross members in forming floor joists. The outward cross supports extend towards, and the distal ends are and secured to, thin vertically aligned posts positioned along the sides of the trailers. The vertical posts form wall studs which support the enclosing exterior walls of the trailer. Conventionally, the cross supports are generally "C" shaped in cross-section. The cross supports are thus directionally "handed" and can only be used in a given orientation with the lateral opening to the "C" facing rearwardly. If the cross support lateral opening were faced forwardly, unwanted road debris would undesirably collect on the lower ledge of the cross member.
An attachment assembly in conventional operational connection with the structural components of the trailer, typically the longitudinal I-beams or other chassis components, permits the trailer to be coupled to a vehicle for transportation. The structural configuration of the adjustment assembly varies in accordance with both the configuration of the trailer and the vehicle used for transportation.
The interior of a cargo trailer normally has a plywood flooring placed over the structural assembly. The vertically aligned posts depend below the plywood flooring to be approximately co-planar with the bottom of the I-beams. Conventionally, along the sides of the trailer are interior sidewalls which are secured to the vertically aligned posts or studs and rest on the flooring. As previously noted, exterior paneling is provided in the form of thin sheeting, and is attached to the exterior surface of the posts or studs.
One problem common to all enclosed trailers is the unwanted introduction of particulate matter, such as dust, sand, small gravel, grease, and other like road debris, and fluids, such as a rainwater and snow melt, to the trailer's interior. During transportation, it is the inventors' understanding that movement of the trailer causes a draft, or pressure gradient, between the paneling and the sidewalls. This draft, in turn creates a partial vacuum which draws particulate matter and fluids between the interior surface of the posts and the thin slit or crack defined by the intersection of the sidewalls and the flooring. Since the sidewalls are connected to the vertical posts or studs, there is no positive connection between the sections of sidewall spanning the vertical posts and the trailer flooring assembly. A slight longitudinal crack is thus formed at each span between vertical posts and the abutment with the floor assembly. The fluids and particulates are eventually drawn into the interior of the trailer through these cracks. Once within the interior, the fluids and particulates cause serious damage to the cargo being transported. Any bowing of the trailer sidewalls between vertical posts due to wind generated while towing increases the crack width and exacerbates the problem. Moreover, both the sidewalls and the flooring are normally made of treated plywood, and thus when repeatedly exposed to moisture, tend to deform, crack, or otherwise fail, resulting in the need for maintenance or replacement.
In response to this issue, the industry has employed a variety of sealing compounds which are inserted between the sidewalls and the flooring in order to form a sealing joint at the corner abutment. These sealing compounds provide only a temporary solution to the intrusion of particulate matter and fluids. Over time, exposure to the elements causes the chemical degradation of these sealing compounds. Once degradation begins, the sealing material no longer performs its function of prohibiting fluids and particulate material from entering the interior of the trailer.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device which can effectively prohibit the infiltration of fluids and particulates into the trailer interior, is simple and cost effective to manufacture, and provides additional structural support for the trailer.